


Steady Hand, Wandering Eye

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU where Angelina becomes a Reaper, Canon Trans Character, F/F, Hormones, Modern AU, Needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelina was a doctor. She was also Grelle's girlfriend. So in her professional opinion, Angelina should, with her far steadier hands, be giving Grelle her doses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady Hand, Wandering Eye

“You are so old-fashioned, Grelle.”  
Grelle didn't look over at Angelina. Instead, she grumbled and put her forearms over her face.  
“You could just use the pa—”  
“I don't want to,” Grelle said firmly. “I don't care what they have, I've always believed shots to be the most reliable way to take my girly meds.”  
Angelina chuckled. “Girly meds? Is that what the kids are calling them these days?”  
Grelle smiled, “All the cool ones do.”  
Angelina rolled her eyes, focused on the syringe. “You know,” she said softly, “There's one perk to doing this.”  
“I don't care, let's get it over with, you know this is literally the worst thing,” Grelle rambled.  
Angelina shook her head and muttered, “Drama queen.”  
“Damn straight I'm the queen.”  
Angelina made herself comfortable and watched Grelle cringe, almost squirming away from her.  
“Don't do that,” Angelina murmured softly, placing her hand on Grelle's knee. “You look very pretty like this.”  
“Fuck off.”  
“Afterwards,” Angelina said with a wink. Her eyes scanned Grelle's thigh, prior injections healed over or mostly healed. She looked at the lace edge of her underwear and forced her eyes down. Angelina picked just the right spot and added, “I know you like to watch.”  
“Oh my god,” Grelle sighed. “You're such a dom.”  
“And you're my lovely sub,” Angelina said, pricking Grelle. “The loveliest of subs.”  
Grelle uncovered her face as Angelina went though the routine. When she pulled out the needle, Angelina disposed of it carefully and smirked. She turned around and held up a pink bandage.  
“Oh my god, Angelina,” Grelle sighed, sitting up.  
“It's not for that,” Angelina admitted, smirking and climbing onto the bed with Grelle. “I know a little prick isn't going to hurt you.”  
Grelle rolled her eyes and asked, “Can you leave the innuendos to me?”  
Angelina laughed and straddled Grelle's hips. She leaned in, nipping and kissing along the other's neck. “But where's the fun if there's no dirty talk?”  
Grelle sighed and held Angelina's hips. “So what is the bandage for?”  
Angelina took the opportunity to sink her teeth into Grelle's shoulder.


End file.
